Naruto's Gonna be Having Fun
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: this was a request by ssvidel3. basically, Naruto's gonna get it on with a few girls


this is for ssvidel3. he requested a Naruto/Sakura story, and I decided to do that, but also include some of the other girls of Naruto. there's a good ending. hope you enjoy. also, some characters(mainly Hinata) will be OOC. outfit for the girls inspired by a picture on deviant art by jimryu called Saimin Jutsu

* * *

Naruto smiled as he sat in the Hokage's chair. Tsunade had stepped down, and given the title to Naruto after Madara and Obito were defeated a few years ago. Besides the paperwork, it was everything he could ever dream for. His life was going amazing. No attacks on the villages, everyone got along great, Sasuke was no longer a missing Nin, he was Hokage. However, what he really loved was…

"Oh, Hokage-sama," a sultry voice called to him.

he smirked as he looked up and saw Sakura Haruno standing in a red O-ring bikini top with a matching bikini bottom. Her curves had really grown in the last few years. Apparently, her chest had a delayed growth spurt.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"The others are ready for you."

"Oh, wonderful. Bring them in."

Sakura walked out, and came back a minute later, followed by Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, Tenten and Temari. Ino was wearing a purple halter-top with a matching string bikini bottom. Hinata was wearing a blue micro bikini top with matching side-tied bikini bottom. Tenten wore a white front-tied bikini top with a side-tied bikini bottom. Temari wore a black sling swimsuit that barely covered her crotch and nipples. Naruto stood up, and revealed himself to be naked.

"Man, I love bikini day," Naruto said as he squeezed Sakura's right butt cheek.

"Indeed, Hokage-sama," Sakura said. "Having a holiday where any woman meeting with the Hokage must wear a sexy swimsuit turns on so many women."

"You got that right," Tenten said.

"So worth moving to Konohagakure," Temari said.

"Speaking of which, Temari, give Tenten some loving. Sakura, bend over so Ino can play with you while Hinata gives me a titfuck."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," the girls said as they got to work.

Hinata got on her knees, and started stroking Naruto's hard-on with her breasts. They were almost as big and soft as Tsunade's. She gave him regular titfucks and blowjobs every morning along with Shizune. Ever since the war was over, every girl has wanted to bed with Naruto, young and mature, kunoichi and non-kunoichi. Even the other Jinchuriki Yugito Nii and Fū, who were revived by the Edo Tensei and were later turned into real people thanks to their Biju.

While Hinata gave Naruto a titfuck, the other girls got to work on each other. Temari was making out with Tenten as the weapons mistress squeezed the Suna kunoichi's ass. Ino was having Sakura eat her out while a shadow clone spanked her ass.

They all continued like this until Naruto told the girls to stop. Then he made a few hand signs. The next moment, a man with long red hair and nine tails appeared. It had a cock the same size of Naruto's. The two of them performed Shadow clone Jutsu, and made four clones each. The real Naruto and his clones laid down with their cocks pointing straight up.

"Girls, each of you make one shadow clone, and have your clones take a strap-on to fuck the asshole of the girl you choose. Then the real ones will ride my cock and the cocks of my clones while each girl blows Kurama and his clones."

The girls all did as they were told, and got into position. Sakura hovered above the real Naruto's cock, and started riding him while giving the real Kurama a blowjob. Meanwhile, her clone plunged into Ino's asshole. Hinata's clone plunged into Sakura's asshole, which made her moan in pleasure. Tenten's clone went for Temari, Temari's clone went for Tenten, and Ino's clone fucked Hinata's asshole. The four Kurama clones each took hold the girls' heads, and jammed their cocks in their mouths. The girls soon found themselves giving a Naruto clone and a Kurama clone handjobs. The groups continued this for half an hour before they all started cumming. The shadow clones and Kurama disappeared before Naruto and the girls passed out.

Naruto soon woke up, and found himself on a training grounds instead of the Hokage's office.

"Where are my sluts?" Naruto asked.

"What did you just say?" a threatening voice called out from behind him.

He fearfully turned his head, and saw the girls he just dreamed fucking with staring down at him with angry expressions. Hinata was the one who asked him what he called them.

"Naruto…" Sakura said cracking her knuckles.

"You're dead," they all said in unison.

Naruto moved to flee, but found himself bound to the spot. He saw chains binding him to some trees.

"So, you wanna do us?" Ino said as she strutted to him.

"Um, m-maybe," he answered with a scared voice.

"Well, just stay right there, and we'll play with you," Temari said.

"How does that sound, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Sounds great."

"Well, let's do this," Tenten said, but they were stopped.

"Hold on a minute, kiddies!" a mature female voice said.

The six ninjas turned to see…

* * *

any guesses as to who caught the girls? this was not my idea originally, but I thought, why not? also, it could be an ally or an enemy ninja. just tell me your idea, and I'll see what I like best


End file.
